


Gods Can Feel, Too

by Ghostofawarrior



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Corruption, Corruption AU, Depression, Disney, Feels, Mental Health Issues, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofawarrior/pseuds/Ghostofawarrior
Summary: "I'm... A.... Fraud...."Her voice croaked out. Both raspy and with her usual accent pointing out. Her elongated claws gripping at her own hair. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she suddenly fell down on her knees."I.... I... Need help...!"In that moment, Hercules knew...-------Corruption AU: In which once a god is corrupted, they turn into a monster. Corruption, in this AU, can be caused due to many reasons;  overpower, anger, and.... uncommonly and rarely, mental issues. This AU is basically inspired in Gem Corruption from Steven Universe.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Gods Can Feel, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING: 
> 
> Yes, this fic has an open ending! If any of you would like t collab to this AU, please DM me! 
> 
> I wanted to set this after the events of the movie. Imo, the gods did not gained enough screentime or character development. In short, I wanted to give some god-related content, especially with Athena. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**_Here comes a thought_ **

**_That might alarm you_ **

**_What someone said_ **

**_And how it harmed you_ **

**_Something you did_ **

**_That failed to be charming_ **

**_Things that you said are_ **

**_Suddenly swarming and, oh_ **

**_You're losing sight_ **

**_You're losing touch_ **

**_All these little things seem to matter so much_ **

**_That they confuse you_ **

**_That I might lose you_ **

**_Here Comes a Thought - Steven Universe_ **

**_______________________________________________________________________ **

All it took was to see the fact that Hades had been an outcast the moment Zeus gave him the Underworld. The moment he made Hades display as if he did not take any part in the family. The angst and betrayal he must’ve felt, followed by the want for revenge and payback against his brother and those who humiliated him one way or another… he was not that vile, after all. There was just… no communication within the Olympian family. 

It’s not that all the Olympians who are related to each other have communication like a normal family, though. She should’ve known this already; they all just acted as if they were just acquaintances or enemies, not family. Every God and Goddess was treated the same way once they became teenagers. No one suffered emotionally or mentally, no one talked about what was going on in their heads or if they wanted to do something. They just… gather in every council meeting, parties, and events, and act as if they’re never related to each other in any way. After all, they were not mortals. They were Gods; the supreme authorities in the world. 

Thus, it only became an exception when Hercules was born. 

The moment Zeus and Hera lost him and he was turned as a demigod, they let their emotional pain display... Just like that. Never in their entire lives did they show the same amount of worry or concern for their other children or siblings. It was as if only Hercules mattered. Not Ares, not Hephaestus, Eris, any of their children… they never mattered to them. 

Well, Zeus obviously only cared about his and Hera’s “perfect” son. Even if he had countless affairs with other women behind Hera’s back. Hera, in return… would just act as if she didn’t care. Always excusing her husband’s actions with any possible statement she could come up with in her mind. “It was just a phase. I’m sure it’s because of that heated argument we had the other night. I’m sure he wants our marriage to stand.” 

Well, Athena wasn’t sure about that… 

However… despite the lack of fraternity in this “family” or whatever she could call this, no one, except her, had never asked her about  _ her  _ mother. The one that was supposed to care for her and raise her. Hera would’ve been considered her mother figure if it wasn’t for the lack of care she displayed towards her and her other children. But still… this… this didn’t feel right. The fact that Zeus swallowed Metis all because of a stupid prophecy, all because he was too afraid to be confronted when someone wanted to dethrone him. It was… stupid. It was insane. He had  _ never  _ done that to his other children’s mothers, yet only  _ her  _ mother deserved such fate? Only  _ she  _ gets to be motherless out of all the Olympians who had mothers, even if they were not cared for enough? 

Sometimes, Athena had wished she was a mortal. Instead of being this wise, proud, noble, serious goddess… she would’ve done anything to be reborned in a life where she can be herself. Where she could have a family that did care for one another and not just one person. She didn’t want this life. She just… wanted to meet her mother and see if she cared for her while she was pregnant, just like how Zeus and Hera cared for her. 

The moment Apollo had diagnosed her with depression, anger issues, and anxiety soon after she almost snapped, she had locked herself away from everything and everyone. Even her pet owl Ibid couldn’t cheer her up. She was too wrapped in her own cage of thoughts; when she assisted her city’s festival, the moment one of her followers had asked her about her relationship with the other Olympians, if she had a mother… The questions soon overwhelmed her and not even allowing her to process everything… 

She just…  _ snapped.  _

It was only a minor earthquake. She didn’t mean for any of the mortals to get hurt. She didn’t mean to take off her mask and show everyone what she was going through. She didn’t mean for it to happen. She was Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and War; she wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to feel such anger and sadness! She was calm! Noble! Strict! She was never like this! 

She was never this sad… 

So why…? Why couldn’t she stop her tears from falling? 

Her skin began to shift colors as discomfort invaded her mind and body. Thus… at this point, she didn’t care. She just wanted to drift away… No one could even comprehend her own thoughts. It was pointless. 

She knew she was getting corrupted. She knew that soon, her thoughts and emotions would soon cause her to become this horrible, relentless monster that would soon rampage through the Earth and possibly through the cosmos. However, she didn’t even care. She just wanted to stop feeling this way… 

And if this was the way, then so be it. 

She was a fraud, after all. 

Killing Pallas, turning that poor girl into a gorgon, humiliating her own brother’s city and not even acknowledging his help during the Big Games, shoving her own feelings aside and acting as if she never had a mother… 

She was… a monster… 

Suddenly, something within her snapped. Followed by a pair of giant, sharp wings sprouting from her back. 

**_To be continued…_ **


End file.
